Gone with the wind
by Eovin
Summary: After extraction of Kyuubi Akatsuki returned to give body a proper burial only to find that the body vanished.Who took it?Why does Konoha doesn't know anything about it?Who WAS Naruto Uzumaki and what secrets did he hide?Is he even dead like they think?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my new story, it is my experiment of trying out the idea I accidentally stumbled on. The idea of what could have been if Akatsuki succeeded.

Warning: The story is AU, so many characters will be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Low humming filled enormous dark chamber-like cave. The cave was cold and bare, the only thing that was there was a huge statue.

On its fingers stood nine figures dressed in black cloaks with crimson clouds. All figures were chanting the same spell; fingers pressed together forming different seals.

The only sores of light in the chamber were a figure that was floating in the middle of the chamber, crimson light coming out of it and being sucked into the statue.

The ritual that was taking place at the very moment was the extraction of Kyuubi, the last and most powerful Bijuu out of its host.

The host of these beast was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, number one unpredictable ninja and the most powerful and promising shinobi of his generation. Unlike other hosts it took all members of Akatsuki in order to capture him.

The boy was talented even without his friends present he always managed to escape their clutches. If anything he was fighting much better when none of his friends were present, as if…he didn't have to hold back anymore. Though none of the members had any idea as of why Naruto was hiding his real level of skills from his comrades. They will not get a chance to ask him now.

The ritual was tiring and it took almost everything they had, but thankfully it was almost finished. Two pairs of crimson eyes looked at blond with regret, wishing that it didn't had to end like this, but it was already to late, Naruto Uzumaki…was already dead.

The last of the nine-tails chakra was sucked out of the blond and the light started to recede. The boys body started falling, but before it could crash on the ground one of the robed figures caught him and gently lowered on the altar.

It was true that Akatsuki members were cruel, but they were not heartless, and spending most of their life as shinobi, they learned to respect other ninja, even if they were their opponents.

Naruto Uzumaki with his outstanding and charismatic personality, iron will and determination earned their respect.

One by one members of organization stepped towards the blond saying silent prayers, saying goodbyes or asking for forgiveness, each showing their respect.

They will give his body a proper burial, they will not let it rot or be eaten by some animals, he deserved it. But right now they were all to tired to do anything, first they had to rest, and then they will do everything else.

One by one all of them left, until there was only one person standing beside the body of the fallen hero.

Now, that there was no need to hide his emotions from others, tears of regret started falling freely from his crimson sharingan eyes.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean for it to end like this! I didn't want you to die! I didn't!"-The man started sounding slightly hysterical-"I never wanted to hurt you! I-I just…please I feel so lost now. Please don't leave me! You are the only light in my darkness! I ne-need you!"

The sound of sobs and desperate pleas echoed through the room. Shaky pale hands wrapped around unnaturally steal and fragile looking body, bringing it to the mans lap, before he started to rock the corpse as one would a distressed child. Gently stroking silky blond locks, whispering sweet promises that will never come true. Slowly, very slowly the man got a hold of himself. He gently lowered the body back onto the altar, before kissing the dead boys forehead sweetly and whispering:

"Please forgive me. I know that I am asking a lot, but please just once, this once do it for me. I can't promise you to protect Konoha, but I do promise, I will look after those you held dear. I hope that you will be happy wherever you are; I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me; I hope that one day we will meet again. This world or another it doesn't matter. Wait for me, Naruto. This time it's my turn to chaise after you"-the man sighed before looking softly at the younger boy in a rare display of affection-"Aishiteru, otouto."

With that the last member of the Akatsuki left.

The next day when they returned to the cave, the altar was empty.

So what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Please review*puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I was planning to wait a little, but since you asked so nicely I put some efforts and wrote a new chapter^_^By the way the man who cried in the previous chapter was...Sasuke. Congratulations to those who guessed :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Kanaye Kenshin never was eye-catching. He was a man in his forties, tall and slender with broad shoulders and strong muscular arms which he hid under baggy clothes in order not to attract attention.

He was not ugly, but he was not 'prince charming' either, ebony hair and steely gray eyes with strong defined jaw and straight nose finished his features.

He could have been in the center of attention of a decent amount of women, but he preferred to hide his looks under loose clothing and a straw hat that shadowed his face. To tell the truth if you hadn't known him beforehand you would pass him on the streets without casting a second glance.

Exactly like he wanted. After all many experienced shinobi worse their salt heard his name at least once, some even tried seeking him out.

Why? Because Kanaye Kenshin was known to be one of the former Swordsmen of the Mist and the worlds best blacksmith. The best weapons known to shinobi world were created by him. He was the owner of his own weapon shop, which he moved from one unknowable village to another making it incredibly hard to find him.

If you wonder how he was able to move all the stuff and stay unnoticed, the answer is his knowledge of Fuuinjutsu or simply sealing.

As a child he was always fascinated by storage seals seeing how you could put almost anything there from kunai to your own small personal army (well in theory) and it won't weight you down. Later when he became older and learned the art of being a blacksmith he deepened his knowledge of seals in order to add them to his swords.

Yes, Kenshin was a very talented person, that's why so many tried seeking him out whether it is to buy his creations or to try to get the position of his apprentice. None of them succeeded so far.

But because of all this people he preferred to travel alone without standing out. However this brings us to the current situation. Some thugs decided to robe him.

His eye twitched.

Did that guys really thought that just because he was outnumbered and surrounded he will shake in fear and give them his possessions? Who were they taking him for? A civilian? But then again, they didn't know who they were messing with.

«Give up, Kanaye-san. We don't want to have to kill you, it would be a shame to loose such a master. »

Hmm, apparently they did. But if they knew who he was why did they think they will win, unless...yes, there, hidden in the foliage, were shinobi. Oh, it seems they wanted to distract him with thugs before engaging him. To bad he wasn't an idiot enough to not notice them. The question is how strong they are? Ah, two jounin and three chunin, not bad, it seems they prepared to this meeting nicely. Oh well, no use in just standing there.

«Sorry, but I don't think so.»

«So be it. »

Just like he predicted shinobi joined after he successfully killed more then half of the thugs. Everything was going well until he was hit by a poisoned needle.

He thought it was the end when he saw a sword moving for a kill. When his attacker suddenly froze before falling on the ground dead. After this everything went in a blur. All he saw was a shadow that was moving with inhuman speed and his attackers who were falling one by one dead before they had time to understand what happened.

In no time all attackers were dead. By this time Kenshin was lying on the ground barely able to move from the poison. Damn, it seems his skills got rusty. He looked at his savior, but the persons cloak didn't allow seeing anything, not even a patch of skin was seen. To tell the truth he couldn't even tell if this person was a man or a woman.

Person approached him slowly, while he warily watched the stranger, before carefully kneeling near him. Without a word the person performed some hand signs, which Kenshin recognized as a medic-jutsu, stranger's delicate hands started glowing, green chakra enveloping them, before the stranger brought his hands to Kenshins body and started healing him. During the whole process none of them said a word.

When blacksmith was healed person stood up and started leaving.

«Are you going to leave just like that? »-he called out. Person paused before nodding and vanishing in the thin air, leaving a dumbfounded swordsman behind.

It wasn't until two months later that he saw that mysterious person again. Recognizing that unique chakra signature, he didn't waste any time before suppressing his own and hiding from the view. Don't get him wrong he didn't have any harmful intentions towards whoever that was, but his curiosity was killing him.

He followed the cloaked person, who gave no indication of knowing about his presence, until he reached a clearing. There he froze unable to take his eyes from the beauty before him.

In the middle of the field sit a person in a deep ocean-blue kimono, made from the silk of the highest quality, which looked like real liquid, so whenever person moved it looked like waves and ripples on the water surface.

The person had long silky golden-blond hair that reached the small of the person's back. The person's face was ethereal in its beauty, with emotionless mysterious icy-blue slitted eyes and pointy elf-like ears that made this person look inhuman.

Smooth unblemished golden skin, plump kissable lips, high cheekbones and perfectly sculpted nose adorned that delicately structured face with no traces of baby fat.

On this person's neck was a pendant that was rumored to be in possession of Senju clan.

But the reason why I accent so much of the attention on this person's looks, is because this person is a… _**girl**_.

When their eyes finally met, Kenshins heart stopped, his breath freezing in his throat.

Her eyes were cold. Colder then winter. Colder then ice itself.

So here is the new chapter, in the next one I'll show Konohas reaction to his 'death' and Akatsuki will most likely make their apperience as well. Kanaye Kenshin is my OC. He is essential for the story. Kanaye means 'diligent', while Kenshin is translated as 'the heart of the sword'. Did you like my little surprise in the end? XP Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but some time ago my computer crashed taking all the plans and notes I had for this story with it. I forgot how I wanted this story to go and hit a writer's block because I got tired of Naruto fandom. Now I'm back however and I know where I want this story to go. I hope you'll enjoy it. _Warning_: There is a time skip in this chapter.

**Ages**: _**Naruto**_: In the beginning-16, now-19, during "The Incident"-18

_**Itachi**_: In the beginning-21, now-24, during "The Incident"-23

Measure others accordingly (like Rookie nine is the same age as Naruto, team Gai is a year older, etc.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It has been three years and two month since he first met his apprentice. It has been three years since Akatsuki took over the world.

Kenshin truly didn't know what to think about it anymore. At first, when it happened, he like everyone else was angry, cautious and scared. After all not only Akatsuki was a criminal organization, but also all of its members were highly dangerous, volatile S-class nuke-nin, who could and would commit homicide if something was not to their liking. Add to this the fact that they had all of the Bijuu at their disposal and you get a not so pretty picture for people living in Elemental countries.

It was a dark time filled with fear and uncertainty. All rebellions were mercilessly squashed. People walked on the eggshells unsure of what the future will bring. Akatsuki surprised them though. It was true that they were strict rulers, who wouldn't stand for open rebellion and defiance, but they were also fair. Shocking isn't it?

It was something that shocked almost everyone. They didn't make outrageous or unreasonable demands or laws, and while they ruled with a firm hand they also looked out for the well-being of their subjects.

They prospered. It came to the surprise of everyone, but it didn't make it any less true. Elemental countries became peaceful and prosperous under Akatsuki's reign. Slowly, but surely the opinion of public about their rulers changed. People praised them and admired them. Not everyone of course, there were still those who were resentful towards them, but even such people grew to accept and respect them.

Kenshin being one of them. He unlike many others adapted to their rule much quicker. He had nothing to fear from them, and being the best blacksmith Elemental countries had to offer he knew perfectly well his value for shinobi of their caliber.

As he watched how they changed the way the things were run beforehand, he grew to respect them, but unlike many others he had a very good reason to be wary of them. That reason was his beautiful and delicate apprentice. Why? For he knew that the moment they saw her, the moment they found out about her, they would take her away.

Oh, don't get him wrong, he didn't have any romantic feelings towards his apprentice, even though she was undoubtedly one of the most enchanting women he had ever met. Their relationship was not in any way sexual, nor was it fully the mentor/student type bond. To tell the truth he often felt like an exasperated father of the prettiest teenage girl, who has to fend of her numerous annoying suitors. Amusing, but exhausting.

It wasn't his apprentices' beauty though that made his hackles rise at the mere thought of anyone from Akatsuki anywhere near her. It was her identity and that little surprise. Don't misunderstand his student, being the clever little menace she was, never told him her real name or anything that could lead to who she truly was, but Kenshin was a crafty, cunning old man with a large experience in hiding ones identity.

He knew who this blond beauty was, and he knew that the blond was perfectly aware of it, but they never really talked about it. Information was a powerful weapon in the world of shinobi, and even though he wasn't a shinobi himself anymore, he was good at gathering it. He knew what Akatsuki did to his precious student, and being one of Jiraiya's old friends he knew most of what happened to her before they met.

The gaki grew on him, and he quickly found himself attached and very protective of the brat, and that was why he vowed to do everything in his power to keep her and her precious bundle of sunshine safe. Especially from _**that man**_! If _**that man**_ ever learned the truth…

He didn't know details of how it happened. In his mind he called the whole thing "The Incident" from the capital letter.

It happened almost a year ago. He needed to leave for some time to get the news from his informants about how the things were progressing and then deliver the weapons he made to a 'special' client. He deemed such journey dangerous and unfitting for a proper lady, since the places he would visit were not a good place for pretty girl to be, no matter how much of a kick-ass she was, not to mention that it would draw unwanted attention to her.

That's why he left her with one of his friends, who just happened to own okiya - the house of geishas. He knew it was a good place for his apprentice. Don't look at him like that! It was truly a traditional and sophisticated establishment, not a fancy brothel like many others are nowadays. He knew no harm will befall on her, and since she wasn't really an employee there she could always say 'no', if she didn't want to do anything. She had plenty of money, so there was no reason for her to earn her keep.

Though he thought she might actually learn a thing or two. Nothing bad, but maybe some dancing, playing shamisen, tea ceremony, how to serve and entertain guests with conversation, after all you never know when such things can come in handy.

He might have taken a little longer then he should, but he never expected to find his student shaken, heart broken and pregnant! He was pissed! No, not pissed, furious, spitting mad would suit his condition at that time better. He left her there to keep her safe, knowing that he can trust his friend to look after her and what did he found?

That she let his precious apprentice to get hurt by that no-good bastard! He didn't care that the man was the member of Akatsuki; she should have never let him anywhere near his precious student! Rei however never said a word about what went between her and that bastard. "He left." Was all she said about it when asked and never mentioned anything else.

Still he was determined to protect both her and her child, no matter what. He has failed once; he would not repeat that mistake. He didn't know though that he would be unable to fulfill his promise. _**That man**_ wouldn't let him keep him away from what was _**his**_.

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked it. This chapter is a sort of introduction to the main plot of the story – "The Incident" or more importantly what will happen after it^^ For those who didn't already guess: **Rei** - is Naruto's new name. I decided that her new full name will be **Sasayaki Rei**. 'Sasayaki' means 'whisper', while 'Rei' means 'ghost, spirit, departed soul'. I think both names are fitting considering her circumstances and something that fits her sense of humor to choose. The next chapter will be Naruto's side of the story, explaining her gender, life and "The Incident". Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
